


More Than This - Part Two

by Lovefushsia



Series: More Than This [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jim, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, Planning a future, Sexy Times, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, at his Mom's house, in Jim's room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Hours after Jim thinks Len has left Tokyo already, he gets a surprise.





	1. Back in the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after Jim thinks Len has left Tokyo already, he gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm just gonna go for it... I'm always worried when I get into storytelling that I'm not doing it right, so I'm just going to leave this chapter here!
> 
> I've had to use some artistic license for this part, because if Len moves to another state I believe he would need to apply for a new medical license which can take up to a year apparently. They want to be somewhere kind of midway between each of their home towns, so they really need to move states. Len applying for a Physician's job is a good start for them finding somewhere new to settle down - so in this reality he's free to move between states and practice medicine. (I hope that I've got all the terms right - I've been doing a lot of Googling from over here in the UK - to me Len's job is in a Doctor's Surgery and he's a GP. So if anything is glaringly wrong, feel free to let me know!)

Jim held onto Len for the longest time. He couldn't believe he had come back for him. He just kept repeating, "You're here, you're here," into his neck as they embraced.

 

He'd had the worst time in the hours since Len had left. Taking a walk through the city, alone, again, he hadn't found anything to interest him. A call and message to Spock had gone unanswered. When he'd got back to the hotel, John was there. He wasn't alone, he was with his team and a girl who looked like she could definitely be on the cover of a magazine. Unfortunately, John spotted him and Jim found himself standing in the lobby with his emotional ex-boyfriend asking questions, pleading with him to change his mind.

When he'd finally been able to get away, promising John that at least he would meet for one last drink before the flight they would have to share on the way home, he had made his way to his room. The empty space just reminded him of Len and Len was on a flight back home by now. Jim didn't want to investigate the flight, see if it was on time or delayed, he was worried enough about how Len would manage it, without having the stress of wondering about the flight details. 

He'd headed for a swim and then to the bar for an early dinner, hoping to just get to sleep as quickly as possible. He'd just finished his fries when he heard Len's voice and it was the most welcome sound he'd ever heard.

 

"You really don't mind?" Len asked as they separated slightly, enough for Jim to be sure that he wasn't having an hallucination, that Len was right there with him.

Jim laughed. "You have to ask? This is perfect Len." He thought for a moment, while they watched each other, still smiling. "We'll have to make a call to the airlines, who did you fly in with?"

_"American,_ how about you?"

"Same. So, can you switch yours?"

"Don't worry about it Jim, if we can't switch them I'll book us new ones." Jim frowned and Len immediately added, "I'm not gonna be paying your way all the time, I know that's not what you want."

Jim nodded. "You're right."

"But damn kid, I need to be sitting beside you on the way home. That's essential."

Jim nodded again, grinning. Yeah it was. After all this, it had to work out.

"Are you all done here?" Len asked looking down at Jim's table.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, are you hungry?"

"Not at all," Len said with a slight shake of his head. 

Jim kissed him impulsively. 

"Wanna show me your room?" Len whispered. "I've kind of missed it."

Jim smirked and took Len's hand. He didn't intend to let go of it for long between now and getting back home, together. 

 

In the end, after they'd got reacquainted, and then again in the bath, which they'd once been so abruptly pulled out of, they made their calls to try to rearrange the flights. Jim was relieved that Len couldn't be transferred directly onto his flight, since both of them travelling home with John would not have been fun. They ended up on a later flight the same day, meaning Len would have to pay only one night's accommodation to stay here with Jim. 

He called John after the new plans were fixed and persuaded him that they would meet up back home, when John came over to pick up his stuff. There would be little to no reason for them to bump into each other randomly when they were back home, since John was rarely in town these days.

 

They ordered room service and stayed in bed, talking of home, of what they would miss about Tokyo, of where Len would start with his work when they got back to America. Jim loved the idea of seeing Len on the screen, the little he had seen so far made him laugh as well as appreciate the view. Len was hot, on or off the screen and Jim was quite happy to encourage him back onto it, if that was what Len wanted.

As for himself, now that he had Len by his side, he was more able to think about his own future with a little more clarity. He phoned his mom to give her a heads-up that he was going to be looking for his own place as soon as he got back. She sounded surprised but not too concerned. Perhaps she thought it was all just another of Jim's dreams and Jim didn't blame her.

He began looking through his old writing and photographs, showing Len the shots he had taken while he'd been out here. As they both scrolled through Jim's camera roll, in addition to the more candid shots on his phone, Jim began to realise that he had an eye for detail - some of his photographs of the architecture out here was pretty good, Len called him talented more than once and he began to wonder if he could pursue the line he had once considered after all. Knowing someone in the business already would surely help, but John had never been that encouraging when it came to Jim's talents, and he really couldn't see it as a great loss that he wouldn't be able to call on him to help out now. Surely his best bet was to take a photography course, start up his own website, get his photographs out there and try to sell some. 

They began to look again at a map, trying to find somewhere they could settle, together. With the immediate concern of being apart gone for the time being, they had time to think and to plan. Jim tried looking for work first, if there were vacancies in a particular town, then they could see that as a sign. He wasn't thinking further than a waiter or barista for himself, he would put his efforts into almost anything if it paid enough to let him live a little. Len wanted him to find something more meaningful, but he did agree that if he could find a hospital or doctor's office for himself, then Jim could work around that, while focussing on what he really wanted to do with his life.

Finally, they found an ad calling for a doctor in a small town, midway between their home states - Clarksville had caught Jim's eye and he didn't know why but Len seemed as excited as he was. "Jim, take a look here, this sounds promising."

They both read the ad and finally Jim said, "You like the sound of it?"

"It sounds like a nice little set up, shall we take a look at the town?"

"I'm on it," Jim said, already calling up the Wikipedia article. He held out his phone this time and they read together, before Jim did some distance calculations. "It's only a five hour drive to Atlanta, you could visit Joanna whenever you wanted. And I don't mind being further from home than you, you know that." He couldn't stop the excitement entering his voice, he could suddenly visualise this happening.

"No harm in getting my application in now, is there?" Len asked quietly. 

Jim smiled widely. "I'll look into rentals."

He found several, almost instantly and he began to think that this was all going too well. But before they knew it they had impulsively enquired about a position for Len at a walk-in medical centre, and a nearby apartment in Ashford Place - "Look at that balcony, Len!" - could soon be theirs. They had emailed enquiries on a number of others as well, they were spoilt for choice for accommodation so could keep their options open.

"Ok," Len said. "Let's find you some work here, Jim, I'm not having all the fun by myself."

They each began scrolling through vacancies in the town, doing a walkthrough of the streets on Googlemaps, and before long they knew the street names and local restaurants pretty well. There were several coffee shops and a mall Jim could try, but he was taken by the Starbucks ad where he had worked already during college. "They're in partnership with Arizona State University - I could study and they'd pay for my tuition."

"That sounds great, Jim. What's the catch?"

"I don't know..." Jim said, reading more closely and finally coming up with: "Well I'd have to study online, but with access to tutors twenty-four seven. Might be worth a look."

He put in his application, along with a couple of others to different franchises, had a look at the relevant ASU courses, before turning off his phone and taking a break, lying back on the bed and stretching himself out. 

"That's a few life changes we've just set rolling. How d'you feel?" Len asked, bringing Jim into a hug.

"It feels good, really good actually. How about you?" he asked, looking up at Len.

"Kid, I couldn't be happier than to be planning for a future with you." 

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is your wife gonna say to all of this?"

Len let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "You just had to bring her up, didn't you."

Jim slid his arm under Len's back and held onto him. "Sorry," he murmured, kissing his neck.

"We've lived such separate lives for so long, we have no right to hold each other back."

"I hope she feels the same."

Len raised an eyebrow at him, not looking impressed at all, and Jim had to chuckle, but he managed another apology at the same time. Len held him close and kissed him. 

A final thought struck Jim and he just had to mention it. "And what if Joanna wants to live with her Daddy?"

"Jim, what will it take for you to stop talking?" 

Jim laughed again and Len rolled and pressed him into the mattress, trying out one method right away. "Oh, yeah, that'll work," Jim told him, giving his ass a squeeze.

"Yeah?" Len murmured onto his lips.

"Hell yeah," Jim said, and Len began to kiss further down his body. 

Jim had no problems with not talking, with not thinking at all, with Len's lips on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next part will be their flight home and we already heard a little bit of what happened on that journey ;)


	2. On the Flight Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim helps Len to relax mid-flight.

"Damn it Jim, I can make it to the bathroom by myself," Bones hissed.

"Ok, ok, I'm just saying - if you need a hand... I'm all yours," Jim told him with a wink. 

Bones just glared at him and moved out into the aisle.

Jim watched him go before twisting back around in his seat and tapping his fingers against his knee.  He'd wait a few minutes and then go see if Bones needed a hand with anything.

 

Len splashed his face again, and then again, giving himself a little slap at the same time. "Dammit man, get a hold of yourself," he murmured. He needed to get back to Jim before he got worried and came looking, and there was also most probably a queue at the door outside. 

A gentle tap at the door made him jump and he shook his head at himself. "Sir, is everything all right in there?"  
"I'm fine, I'm on my way," Len called irritably. He gave himself another hard stare in the tiny mirror and grabbed a papertowel to dry his face and hands. 

Another tap had him cursing and elbowing open the door to assure whomever it was that he would be right out.

But the door was shoved none-to-gently inwards, banging into Len's boot and Jim's face appeared in the opening.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?"

"Let me in Bones, I've been sent to check on you."

"Is that right?" he murmured and a sudden jolt had him leaning back against the washhand basin and closing his eyes in absolute terror. "Jim," he gritted out through clenched teeth, "when are we landing?"

Jim's calm voice was close and Len heard the door lock slide closed as he said, "Not too long, Bones, you just need to relax, it'll be ok."

Len opened one eye and Jim was right there - how they were both managing to stand in this tiny space he did not know. His heart was frantic and his breathing harsh as he whispered, "I need more meds."

Jim shook his head. "It's not been four hours yet."

"Oh God Jim, did you have to say that? That means we still have more than eight hours to go."

Jim frowned at him and inched closer, bringing Len into his arms. "You've done almost a third already, that's pretty good."

Len tried to focus on Jim, on his warmth and strength, but each altered sound of the engines and small movement of the aircraft had him praying and cursing in equal measure. 

His eyes were closed again as Jim took his face in his hands and kissed him. Len opened to Jim's tongue in an almost reflexive motion, but as soon as Jim's tongue caressed his there was no reflex about it. He groaned softly and his hands went to Jim's ass as Jim deepened the kiss.

What with his already elevated heart rate he wasn't sure they should be doing this, but his head began to calm a little, even as his blood kept up its incessant pounding in his ears. He could see other shapes now rather than just black doom - Jim's touches were making brighter colours swim behind his eyelids, he could focus more on the positive, on the safety of Jim's arms. He squeezed at Jim's ass but the sense of looming danger hit him hard again as the plane did another jolt. 

Len pulled back from the kiss. "Fuck," he drew out and his widened eyes met Jim's across the cramped space as Jim stroked the side of his face. 

"Turbulence is all. It's normal, I promise," Jim told him softly.

Len tried to control his breathing again as Jim looked back at him. "Focus on me," Jim whispered.

"Tryin' to, kid."

Jim ran a hand down Len's chest and around to his side, gripping firmly. "Can't I try something?" he asked.

Len nodded.

Jim eased Len the two inches back against the sink, held him there with the hand at his waist as he kissed Len again, slowly and deliberately. Len knew what he was trying to do, he just couldn't imagine it working. Somehow Jim then managed to lower himself into a crouch as Len watched on.

Len gripped the counter with both hands as Jim unfastened his jeans, yanked down his boxer-briefs and took hold of his already interested cock. "Jim," he said in a warning tone, but the tension in his body was altering, centering on his groin as Jim's warm hand brought him to full hardness within a couple of moments. 

"All right?" Jim asked, looking up at him, lips so close to the head of his cock and hand still stroking as he gazed up with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Len panted. The sight of Jim about to give him head was always a sure way to get Len's attention. He shouldn't be surprised that Jim was managing it even here- And dammit there it was again - the constant knowledge that they were up in the air in a tin can that had no business being able to fly... Jim cupped his balls and sucked his cock right to the back of his throat - Len was focussed. "Jim," he gasped out.

Jim hummed around his cock and Len let go of the counter with one hand to grasp Jim's hair instead. Jim nodded a little and Len could _feel_ his throat constricting around the head of his cock as he did it. 

He cursed again, loud enough that Jim drew back a little to widen his eyes at Len and smirk even with his mouth full.

"Jim, fuck... I can't-"

Jim seemed to understand perfectly and as Len tightened his hold on his lover's hair Jim got back to work. 

Len's legs were quivering, and currently the only thing causing that affect was Jim. Len's stomach was tensed, his palm against the counter was damp, perspiration building all over as Jim sucked and tongued his cock. He couldn't control his breathing now, the best he could do was to force the breaths out as regularly as he could so that at least he didn't get light-headed, and with a renewed grip on Jim's hair, trying desperately not to thrust into Jim's mouth, he held on.

Everywhere was tingling when Jim met his eyes again. He squeezed at Len's ass, tightened his lips impossibly and swallowed around Len's cock. Len cried out, his head going back against the mirror it was so close, waves of pleasure coursing through him as Jim kept on, trying to make it last longer, trying to delay the inevitable. And fuck it was working, his orgasm hit with a jolt to rival the turbulence and he was coming into Jim's mouth and Jim didn't let up until Len was tugging at his hair, unable to speak. 

When Jim pulled off, there was cum on his lips. He licked it off as he stood up and Len just stared as he tried to get his breath back. 

If Len had been trembling before, now he knew he was going to struggle to make it three steps. He looked down at himself and fixed his underwear and jeans while Jim squeezed beside him to wash his hands. He was shaking as he reached for Jim and pulled him in for a hug. 

"Did I help at all?" Jim asked softly.

"Yeah, Jim, yeah," Len assured him, his chin on Jim's shoulder.

"You ready to get back out there?" Jim asked, holding him at almost arms' length.

Len sighed, feeling drained of everything now. "Ok, let's go."

Jim tucked his arm around Len as they made their way back to their seats. There were certainly some looks as they passed the queue outside the bathrooms. "Sorry, medical emergency," Len muttered as they moved down the aisle. 

"Yeah, he's doing much better now," Jim added helpfully. 

Len shoved him into his seat and took his own, resting his head back. Maybe he could nap away the next few hours and perhaps suggest a repeat performance when he woke up. Jim had a protective arm over his lap as they got comfortable and Len looked over and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for flying with me Jim, I couldn't have done this by myself."

"Aw Bones, of course you could. I've seen it on Pornhub."

Len shushed him and couldn't help a chuckle. Trust Jim to be able to make him orgasm _and_ crack a smile midway over the North Pacific.

 


	3. It's Been Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for "a passionate mckirk sex scene, while Jim's family are downstairs or in the next room?"
> 
> Jim and Len make their first visit to Jim's Mom's house. It doesn't take long before Jim takes Len upstairs.

"So this is it," Len said, stepping into the room behind Jim. He held onto the door as he looked around. Jim's room was at once what he had expected and also entirely different. All the time they had spent together in those hotel rooms on another continent, Len had tried to visualise Jim's life back home, but he couldn't really manage it. 

There were books, a lot of books, lining high shelves on three walls, black curtains on the large window overlooking the back yard, a huge bed taking over a lot of the floor space, and a desk under the window covered with stacks of paper and note books. His recent graduation cap hung from the wall beside the door. 

Jim was watching him. "This is it," he agreed. "Not too much to pack up."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, your folks seem so glad to have you home..."

Jim took a step and shoved the door closed and in a second Len was pressed back against it. 

"I didn't bring you up here to talk about my folks," he said, so close Len could feel his lips brush against him when Jim spoke. 

"You didn't?" he asked, sudden nerves making his stomach twist.

"It was a long flight, I thought we could use some rest, or at least, some horizontal time."

For some reason Len found that immediately funny, something about the way Jim said those words just reminded Len of the godawful _Suntory Time_ that he had been forced to repeat so often in Tokyo. "Yes, I agree Jim," he said once he'd got his composure back and Jim had stopped frowning. "But here?"

Jim kissed him, Len's head went back against the door and thudded against the wood. He didn't care. He lost all sense of control when Jim's tongue was in his mouth. His hands went to Jim's hips and Jim's hands were in his pants before the kiss even paused. 

Len mumbled into Jim's mouth and Jim eased back. "Kid, seriously, your parents are downstairs."

"I don't care," Jim insisted. 

"What if they come up here looking for us?" 

Jim shook his head, his concentration apparently consumed by unfastening as many of Len's clothes as he could in as few seconds as possible. Len's head went back against the door again as he succumbed to the feel of Jim's fingers against his skin. "Jim," he murmured, making a final attempt to make Jim think about their proximity to getting thrown out on their asses, before it was too late. "Are you an exhibitionist?"

Jim chuckled and his warm breath gusted against Len's cock which was apparently now released from his boxer-briefs. Jim had slid them and his jeans down his thighs and with a big grin up at Len, a questioning head tilt and a nod of agreement from Len, Jim sucked the head of Len's cock between his lips. 

Len grasped Jim's hair with both hands, cupping the back of his head as Jim cupped his balls. He took more of Len's cock into the warmth and wetness, tongue pressing the head into the roof of his mouth and massaging. Len groaned. 

"Fuck, Jim, why..."

Jim let Len's cock pop out of his mouth as he gazed up with wide blue and beautiful eyes. "Because you taste so fucking good," Jim told him, and Len just closed his eyes and groaned again. Jim had toyed with Len's ass before but they hadn't gone further yet, not this way round. Len was beginning to rethink that when he felt Jim's slick finger caressing his hole. He didn't ever push inside, but he knew Len liked to feel something there. But feeling something there right now, here, in Jim's bedroom in his parents' house... 

"Jim," he persisted, slipping one hand under Jim's armpit and tugging. "Seriously," he added when Jim looked at him and let his cock slide off his lower lip. "I don't think we can do this here."

Jim stood up and looked at Len with a downward turn of his lips. "If you don't want to, we won't," Jim said. "But if you do, then the only thing you need to worry about is making sure I don't make a sound when you get inside me."

Len took less than a second to think that over before picking Jim up and striding across to the bed, just managing it with his jeans around his thighs. Jim clung on to his neck and Len lowered them both down until he was lying alongside, one knee to the mattress, the other wrapped over Jim's leg. "Dammit Jim, I don't know how you do this to me," he whispered. 

Jim just grinned. "What do you wanna do to me?"

Len kissed him in reply, delving in with his tongue and shoving his hand into Jim's jeans. Jim arched up into his touch and cupped a hand to Len's cheek. "Goddamn I want you so much," Len murmured. 

"Fuck me - please Len, it's been so long." 

Len arched an eyebrow. "It's been two days."

"Two days of not being able to touch you properly," Jim said, and he started shoving his own jeans and underwear off.

"You managed it well enough while we were over the Pacific," Len said, working on getting the rest of his clothes off. 

Jim smirked as he moved in on Len again. "Yeah, I did. That's what they call a distraction."

"It worked. So now let me take care of you, ok?" Len said, curling his fingers around Jim's wrist and pinning it to the bed as he rolled them over until he was straddling Jim.

Jim nodded eagerly and Len kissed him again. In the back of his mind was always the fact that they could be caught at any time and that currently Mrs Kirk would get a perfect view of Len's ass and Len had only just met her that afternoon, and he really didn't want her to see Len banging her youngest son and yet... Jim took hold of his cock and his mind was immediately focused and he groaned aloud before Jim clapped his free hand over Len's mouth. 

"Mmmm," Len mumbled through Jim's fingers. 

Jim winked. "We need to be quiet, remember?" he whispered, smirking as he stroked his well-practiced fingers along Len's solid length.

Len nodded and somehow he needed to regain some control here, he wanted to be taking care of Jim, not the other way around, although it was always mutual with them. Even in the cramped toilet of that damned airplane Len had managed to reciprocate - he could get a grip here, on solid ground - in Jim's arms. It didn't matter that they were twenty feet from exposure. 

Jim kissed him and moved his hand so that Len's fingers joined his in pushing gently at Jim's somehow already lubed up ass. 

He broke the kiss with a gasp. "Oh God, Jim, what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Just get inside me - Doctor McCoy," Jim demanded, words whispered into his skin as he kissed at Len's neck. 

Len nodded, pressed him into the mattress with one hand while he thoroughly prepped him with the other. "Yeah, I'm gonna get inside you, gonna fuck you hard," Len whispered between kisses. 

Jim's head was pressed into the pillow and he was squirming and moaning under Len's hands. "Yeah, yeah, do it, Bones, do it..."

Len kept his lips pressed to Jim's so that they both didn't make too much noise, as he finally eased his way inside Jim's tight hole. He couldn't fully stifle his sounds as he pushed slowly into Jim, as Jim trembled in his arms. Accidental lip biting made Len gasp at the sting before they lunged back in for more, Jim sucking Len's lower lip between his own. 

As Len tried to get his rhythm he finally had to take a break from kissing and get some air, looking down into Jim's eyes instead, studying the features that had drawn Len to him in the first place. 

Jim was right, any number of hours they spent without doing this... it felt like too long. He loved Jim, loved being inside him, couldn't get enough of it. And the look on Jim's face as Len thrust in again - one hand slid onto a firm, sweat damp thigh, tugging Jim's legs a little wider apart, allowing Len to press their balls together - Len knew how Jim felt just by that expression. He pulled out and did it again, forcing them both up the bed and Jim threw a hand up to hold onto the headboard, the last thing they needed was for anyone to hear the bedframe cracking against the wall. 

And yet Len couldn't stop. Jim held onto him, fingers grasping the flexing muscles of Len's arm as Len kept on, changing the angle of his hips until Jim's eyes rolled back and he couldn't do anything but take it as Len ground into his prostate with every thrust.

"Len, Len, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Jim's whispered words tailed off as he pulled Len into another kiss and his body clenched around Len, and he came between their bodies in hot spurts. 

Len felt it, warm and wet against his abs and it pushed him over the edge - he let himself go, his whole body going taut and tensing up as his orgasm hit, muffling his own cries into Jim's neck.

When he came back to himself, eased up on his forearm and looked at Jim again, he found it hard to remember that they weren't back in their hotel in Tokyo, but that Jim's family was downstairs - they couldn't just stay here and fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Jim," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss as Jim held him close. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," Jim said in return.

"Are we sleeping here tonight?" Len asked, as he slowly pulled out of Jim's ass. 

Jim groaned and beckoned for Len to kiss him again. "I can't think straight," Jim said against his lips. "I don't even know where I am."

"You're in my arms, darlin'," Len assured him. "But we should get back downstairs before your folks come looking and I find myself out on my ass."

"They know about you, Bones, I told you," Jim murmured, still making no move to make themselves decent again.

Len huffed, still certain that 'knowing' about him, and finding him in bed with their son, wasn't the same thing. He took the lead, dragged himself regretfully off Jim's prone form, got up, cleaned up as best he could and found his clothes. When he looked back to the bed, buttoning up his jeans, Jim was watching him with a sleepy, sultry expression on his still-flushed face. Len could either throw him some clothes and force him up, or he could go over and start something else. There wasn't really a choice. 

He took the couple of steps to the bed and leaned over, a hand on the mattress as he lowered himself to kiss Jim again. Jim joined in eagerly, a hand on the back of his neck, and it was clear that if they were alone, completely alone, they wouldn't be needing clothes for some time. 

However, it was getting beyond the realm of unnerving now, and when Len heard voices from the hallway their eyes both widened comically. "You want me to tell your Mom you're taking a nap?" he asked.

"No, no I'm up," Jim said, and Len took his hand to pull him up. He climbed off the bed, grabbing up Jim's jeans and throwing them at him as he stood by the door ready to make some excuse if anyone knocked.

Thankfully, Jim was a master at getting dressed quickly and within a moment he was presentable.

He pulled Len into a final hug and Len kissed his forehead. 

"Thanks for coming home with me," Jim murmured. "It means a lot."

"You're still post-fuck delirious aren't you?" Len asked.

Jim whacked him on the shoulder and nudged him away from the door. "Come on, let's go see if they heard anything."

Len glared at him and his heart was pounding as they left the room. He had no idea how long they'd been in there for, he only hoped Jim's family hadn't been paying attention either. 

Jim's brother was the first to see them as they entered the kitchen. The instant he laid eyes on them he said, "You look totally fucked over."

Jim thumped the back of his head lightly as he went by him to get a glass from the sink. "Jet lag," he said loudly.

Len raised an eyebrow when Sam met his eyes with a smirk. "The bathroom's well sound-proofed, just in case you needed it later on."

Jim laughed outright, but Len thought he might need more than the glass of juice Jim offered him. 

"You know, he never brought his ex round here," Sam said quietly as he got up from his seat at the table. "It's good to meet you Len."

Len was left in quiet astonishment as Jim's brother left the room and Jim just smiled at him fondly.  "Cheers," Jim said, and Len raised his glass unconsciously.

"What the hell have I got myself into?" Len murmured, but he was smiling behind his glass. He couldn't imagine being anywhere better right now.

 


End file.
